


and he feels like home

by caitlesshea



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M, michael and alex adopt a puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:13:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28262196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitlesshea/pseuds/caitlesshea
Summary: Michael adopts a puppy and there's only one person he wants to raise it with.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 15
Kudos: 52





	and he feels like home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InsidiousIntent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsidiousIntent/gifts).



> Because our favorite soulmates deserve our second favorite alien! Thank you for always being there for me and for providing all the salt takes! Can’t wait for our happy hours again! Love you!

“Private,” Michael says quietly so he doesn’t scare Alex from where he’s sitting on his patio.

“Guerin.” Alex smiles warmly at him, a huge change from even months ago when even being  _ near  _ each other hurt.

“I have something for you, if you don’t mind helping me?” Michael asks and Alex looks at him curiously.

“For me?”

“Yeah.” Michael walks over to his truck and opens the door to the big doe eyes of a tiny beagle.

“Michael,” Alex gasps as he grabs the puppy and cuddles him close. “What is this?”

“A beagle.”

“I know that,” Alex responds as he coos at the puppy. 

“I found him at Sanders in a box so I took him to the vet, well Isobel did, and they confirmed there was no chip, so they said I could take him or bring him to the shelter, and well.” Michael shrugs, sheepish. “You did say you wanted a dog.”

“Yes, yes I do,” Alex giggles as the beagle licks his fingers. “What’s his name?”

“Well, since I was pretty sure I found him for a reason and that I should bring him hear I started calling him Grogu and it stuck?”

“Grogu?” Alex asks as the puppy lets out a small bark. 

Alex laughs and it’s the most beautiful sound.

“You named our puppy after baby Yoda?”

“Yes,” Michael squeaks and then mentally preens at the use of  _ our.  _ “Our?”

“Well I can’t raise him alone, Michael.” Alex shrugs and Michael smiles.

Michael finally moves closer and before he can Alex leans forward and kisses him. 

“I do like the sound of that.” Michael smiles into the kiss and Alex laughs and starts walking toward the house and Michael grabs the stuff for Grogu out of the truck.

“It’ll be good practice,” Alex says almost nonchalantly as he sets Grogu down to explore his new place.

“Practice?”

“Yeah, you know, for kids.” Alex smiles shyly and Michael loves him even more. “You did say you wanted kids someday, right?”

“With you, Alex? I want everything.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come find me on Tumblr - same username!


End file.
